Hell Angel
by L.R. Bare
Summary: Lisa gets pulled into hell by Thad and Lucifer takes a liking to her. It is up to Death, Gabriel and Michael to save Gabriel's soul mate. Rated Mature for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Hell Angel

Part 1 (This is a continuation of Death angel)

Rated Mature

Pairings Gabriel and Lisa, Lucifer and Juliet

Gabriel watched as he tried to reach for Lisa and Thaddeus ripped her soul away. Gabriel was left with Lisa's body. Thaddeus had the soul which was like a bright star. Her wings spreading out white feathers. She was trying to fight him. Gabriel was calling out for Death where was he?.

Sammy thought the rock star Lisa was pretty but the angel Loralie was beautiful. Sam was looking up as Thaddeus was pulling her soul away. He saw the bright light and how her hair was a cherry red with blonde streaming through. Her wings were so immense. Sam was awestruck.

Gabriel was still trying to reach for her he laid down her physical body . He then spread his wings but just like that Thaddeus disappeared and Gabriel was flying up to the heavens. He swooped back down.

Sam , Dean and Castiel were holding Lisa. The vessel had deteriorated as soon as Loralie's soul left it. That was the only thing keeping it together.

Death appeared almost the moment Thaddeus disappeared.

"Where were you old man. You promised to help me foil his plan. I will never forgive you for this." Gabriel said as he was getting up in Death's face.

Sam, Cas and Dean just had a horrified look on their faces. Death could snap his fingers and Gabriel would be gone. Death just sighed.

"Yes Gabriel calm down I was trying to catch him from the other end. I thought he was going up to heaven. Which as you know because you flew up he did not go that way. He took her to hell." Death said 'And show some respect young man. "

Gabriel took his fingers and raked them threw his hair. "Now what. Why hell I thought his plan was to lure me to get him to be free and me take my rightful place." Gabriel said

"I thought so too and I now know he is in league with Lucifer. Do not worry or maybe we should worry. Lucifer is a wild card." Death said. He looked over at Dean who was frustrated

And said "Well do not look at us we can not help with that."

"I know you can't. I kind of feel bad what I am going to ask so. " Death said reaching out and pulling a apple pie of of no where. He handed it to Dean who smiled and got a fork out of the kitchen and started eating.

Dean was eating and asking "So what is it we can do."

"Why thank you I think I can use your research to help me figure out a few things." Death said but looked at Sam

"How can Earth research help down in hell?" Sam and Gabriel asked at the same time.

"Glad you asked there are some lure and legends that come to the surface . I have found some humans really are insightful." Death said and looked at Sam while he was saying it.

"Me?" Sam said

"yes Sam you are gifted. And Gabriel you will have to go down there with caution because Thaddeus made a deal with your brother. I am not saying Lucifer will honor it. He is more inclined to deal with Thaddeus than you." Death said

"I have to get her back. And I will not let her go." Gabriel was shook up while saying that sitting down and crying into his hands. The boys never saw this side of Gabriel .

Death was shocked also. The archangel never showed this kind of love for his soul mate the first time or they would never had done what God and he did.

"Well if we are going into Hell Gabriel we need a plan. Castiel we will need you too." Death sat down and they all talked and formulated a plan.

Loralie thought they were going up at first then they suddenly sank into the pits. They soared lower and lower.

"Thad let me go. " She cried

"Never again" Thad exclaimed

Thad held on to her until they reached the wall. He knocked and it opened.

It was so cold but her wings had turned black with deep purple highlights. Her hair had gone from Red with blonde to Black with Purple highlights. Her eyes turned a deep whiskey color.

"I feel weak and funny" she said. he let go of her and spun a chain to tie to himself.

She fell down at Lucifer's feet. He was on his throne and he had two black haired busty women on each side of him they were in cages.

Lucifer picked Loralie up and told his minion as he broke Thad's chain to take her.

"We had a deal. I was to give you my service and I could be with her in hell." Thaddeus said reaching for her. Lucifer waved his finger and made Thad freeze.

Lucifer laughed "She is not yours to keep. She did not come down here willingly. And it will take my persuasion to get her to want to stay here."

"No she loves me" Thad said

"No she loves Gabriel. I read her thoughts. He is her true love." Lucifer said. He then scratched his beard. He liked it cold. He did not run hot. Some of the pits were hot. He had his other demons manage them.

"You are not a true love kind of guy" Thad said

"No i am not but Gabriel is closer to me than you Thad. You were in the second batch. Gabriel and I were part of the originals. Father never made me a soul mate. Maybe I want a SOUL MATE" Lucifer said losing his temper. He often did when he thought of his father.

"Look I did not mean it like that." Thad said.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Thad was in a cell. Lucifer came to the door "Until I decide what I want from you . You will stay in here. You are a piss ant in my world Thaddeus. Do not think I even give you thought."

"I am your brother." Thad said

"No you are the one he created after I left. Gabriel is my brother." Lucifer said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell Angel Part 2

By L.R. Bare

Rated Mature

Pairings Lucifer and Loralie,

Gabriel was getting impatient. The more they stayed here and did not go after her. Well there was no telling what Lucifer and Thad had up their sleeves. Death would not be swayed. He wanted them to go in prepared.

Dean and Sam were doing research. They had been trying to find Helen. When they finally did get her address. They happened to find out Helen's throat was slit. Thad had sacrificed her to Lucifer. It was a bloody mess . Death and Castiel took care of everything. Loralie had made it to where she put it in Lisa's will (Lily) that if she were to die (Leave) that it would be signed for by Dean or Sam. That way the angels and Sam and Dean had money and a place to hang if they needed it.

They had already gone to a funeral for Lisa (The body) and make it look like it was real. It kinda was cause he did not know how he would get her back from his brother. Gabriel paced that is what he did lately.

Sam and Dean looked up from their research.

"We can not go in there half cocked" Sam said getting aggravated at Gabriel. He was a mess. All he did was cry and pace. Then get angry and punch the heavy bag.

"I know but this sucks. I want to do something. I want to help." Gabriel said saying coming over to the table and looking into the books.

"You have no clue how to do research and knowing you all the stuff we say will be wasted. I think you are going to go down there and screw things up so bad . Lucifer is going to turn her into a full time demon." Sam yelled

"No really Sam tell him how you really feel" Death said as he popped in from getting pizza. "He is going to have me there but yes I think you are right . All the research is going to be for nothing because Gabriel is impetuous, He is a fly by his seat of his pants kinda guy."

"Well you have soo much faith in me." Gabriel said taking a piece of pizza and shoving it into his mouth.

"Actually that might be a good thing. Lucifer is unpredictable and it has been a few days. We will probably go tonight. I however recruited one of your brothers. " Death said and Michael walked in

"oh no not you" Dean said looking up. Michael had kept his father younger body. It looked good but unsettled Sam and Dean.

"Do not worry boys all this research will come in handy with those librarian. And when we leave tonight I will snap those two in for you guys to enjoy." Michael smiled as he said that because that statement relaxed Dean. He knew Sam would be ok later on in the night.

Michael then turned to Castiel "Not sure if Lucifer will treat you well brother. He kinda only respects certain angels. Sorry."

"That is ok. I still want to go." Castiel said in his solemn voice.

"Is that wise Cas?" Dean said worried for his friend.

"No but my brothers need me." Cas said

"This is good. I will have to hide my self. I will flash in and grab her. " Death said "I will be invisible the whole time."

"What if he has kept the deal with Thad.?" Gabriel asked

Cas, Death and Michael look up and laugh. Gabriel says "What?"

"You are not thinking clearly brother. This is why I am here. Thad is like Cas , Lucifer does not think of him as his equal. They were made after Lucifer was sent down to hell. We also need to be aware our brother is in his own realm. He is master of means down there he is the creator of hell. So down there the only way we can get her back and take Thad for judgement is by tricking him. " Michael said and winked at Gabriel "You are the Trickster brother live up to it."

When they left that night they did as they promised and had the two good looking librarians at the door for Sam and Dean so they would not be so upset. They had did most of that research for nothing.

( Four days before after Lucifer walked away from Thad leaving him in a cage.)

Lucifer was intrigued he rarely got to see a female angel. When he was created his father had made only males. Let alone not one for him. This one was for Gabriel. He still could have fun. He was evil after smiled. She was lovely.

He had put her in a huge palace room. At least it appeared to be one. he had no fight with her. She had not come here willingly. He however had no intention of giving her to Thad. He was loyal to his original brothers.

Loralie had fell asleep. He walked in and sat down across from her. He would watch her until she woke up and then they would talk.

Loralie woke up to find Lucifer staring at her. She was surprised how handsome was. She sat up.

"How long have you been there?" She asked

"A few hours" Lucifer said

She looked around and asked "Am I going to be made to love Thad?"

"No" Lucifer laughed knowing what she was thinking "Thank you. The vessel that I kept this look from was pleasant looking. He took care of himself. I love his blue eyes."

She shook her head when he took his hand and made a ice angel for her out from just by thinking it. He handed it to her.

She took it and was amazed "I thought"

"I know I run cold not hot. I hate all the myths about me. Alot of them are about my demons who run the other side of hell." Lucifer said getting up and sitting by her.

" What are you going to do with me?" Loralie asked

"First you do not like this name you liked the humans name. I will call you Lisa." Lucifer said smiling. He knew how to seduce and manipulate a woman or any entity. She was no different.

She smiled "yes I would like that. "

"How about we just talk and we will go and i will show you that Hell is almost no worse than Earth except the other side but I have to have that for the bad people." Lucifer laughed.

Lisa was uneasy and took his hand noticing that she was in a red dress. "You changed me?" She said

"I can do that." Lucifer said

Lucifer showed her what he wanted her to see it was all a lie. He thought maybe he would either keep her or have some fun. Maybe she would want to stay.

Lisa was not fooled by stuff and even though she could not see through all the images and wall that he put up. She knew this was not what it seemed.

A day later they were walking through the garden which had weird flowers and dangerous plants. She saw that it was pretty even though most of it on Earth would kill you.

There was waterfalls all around. She loved water on Earth. She loved how it sparkled and shined in the sun. Down here he had it being night all the time.

"So everytime you touch water down it freeze?" Lisa asked as they were walking. They in a day had gotten into a relaxed sort of mood around each other.

"No I have control of it. I can choose to make my temperature warm. I just like cold because there is so many thing you can do." Lucifer said . He could not help liking this angel. She was a comfort. The other women were just toys. He had his he could control too.

He reached out to her as they stopped and showed her that his temperature was warm at that moment. She laughed.

"Wow you can be warm." She said taking his hand. She then smiled and turned away shyly.

He reached over and pulled her to him.

"What do you see in my brother. He is not good enough for you. I could give you anything" Lucifer said looking into her eyes. He knew if this would not work all he had to do was touch her and it would make her memory go away and should make her want to stay. He did not want to do that. He liked her. He wanted to give her a choice.

He sighed and asked "Would you do anything to be with my brother? " He knew the answer maybe he was a glutton for punishment. He ran his hands through his blondish hair.

She looked up at him. "I, I he is my soul mate. It feels different when I am with him." She said feeling very strange.

"You are not sure because of the human feelings you had? You had feelings for Sam too? He was my vessel you know. If it makes you comfortable I can turn into him." Lucifer said

"No no Sam we became friends when Gabriel came into the picture. I like talking to you. You are not what I thought. " She looked up at him and into his eyes they were so pretty and blue. Ice cold blue eyes. He could not resist he pulled her in for a kiss.

Her lips melted into his and then he pulled back cause he knew she would never be his and he got angry.

"Why did you stop?" She asked

"We need to get back.!" He said and he sounded angry. He dragged her back to the "Palace" and lead her to her room. He then practically threw her in there and shut the door.

She was crying "What did I do!"

he was on the other side whispering "Nothing. I can not have a weakness." he decided then and there. Either he had to seduce her and use her then give her back or destroy her before she made him weak. She was not his but he wanted her. He planned the first thing.

Lucifer could see what was going on up on Earth and knew he had a few days. He could easily turn her and get her to stay but he was not one to take his brother's possessions. He just wanted her.

He decided he would disguise himself as Gabriel and seduce her. He would have her and make her his then discard her.

He then made Lisa fall asleep. He had her be in a nitey. He would seduce her.

Lisa woke up to the whole place smelling like candy. She figured it was a dream. She saw him. Gabriel appeared with a rose. He smiled but the smiled looked tilted.

She went to him .

"How did you get here?" She asked but when she looked around it looked like her place on Earth.

"Silly girl you had your head bumped when Thad tried to get you. You have been a sleep for a few weeks now. You just got better my darling." Luci said in a good Gabriel voice.

She ran to him and he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She felt like it was different but ignored it. It was dream probably.

His hands traveled down making her clothes disappear all at once. He grabbed ahold of her butt and had her wrap around him. He walked them to the bed. His clothes were in the way also so by the time they got to the bed he was naked.

He felt he would just take his time and He kissed his way up her body. She had her eyes closed. He would still have to stay in disguise. He did not talk too much. He worked his way up her thighs licking her in the inner thigh she moaned. And begged "Please"

He then took his fingers and worked them in her core making her buck and moan for more. He then licked her sweet honey.

She pulled his hair. He wanted her so bad he could not wait. He entered her and they joined. He made sure she did not notice he was slightly taller than his brother.

He let her be on top and she rode him until they both felt release. But this time it was different for her instead of seeing all the beauty she always saw in her visions she saw fire. She opened her eyes and he turned into Lucifer.

"Darling you should have kept your eyes closed." He said making her pass out. Her eyes turned black and the red highlights were gone. Her hair was pure black now.

He then left her . he knew they would come in the next few days. He had to prepare.

Gabriel and Michael popped into the throne room and Lucifer was sitting on the throne. Thad's cage was in the middle and a cage was hanging above. There was a body in that cage above.

"Where is she?" Gabriel asked

"I will answer that if you ask Death to appear." Lucifer said "I am not stupid my old friend"

"No you are not just evil" Death said appearing

"Where is she?" Gabriel said

Lucifer laughed and pointed up. "But she is a little spent and maybe a demon." He said and put a hand over his mouth and said "Whoops"

"You bastard" Gabriel said and Michael held him back.

"I want her back" Gabriel said


	3. Chapter 3

Hell Angel Part 3

Pairings Sam and Loralie, Lucifer and Lisa ,Molli and Dean

Rated Mature

Day before confrontation

Lisa woke up in the palace room. She felt light headed. Her head was spinning. Lucifer had tricked her into sleeping with him. Or had he. She would not forgive herself. Had she wanted Lucifer. How could she love Gabriel and like Lucifer. She gathered up her clothes and took them into the shower with her. She had to wash off her betrayal. Too bad she could not wash her soul. She cried in the showered as she bathed.

She was such a twisted broken angel. How would heaven take her back when she sinned so adamantly. She was so ashamed. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. It was so cold here in hell. Funny she always pictured it hot.

She went to the mirror and hardly recognized herself. Had she changed so much in the last few days. It had only been days since her departure from Earth but it felt like years. Gabriel would never want her back.

She felt different too so incomplete. She felt like a piece of her was missing. She felt him before she saw him. He had snuck up behind her and kissed her shoulders. He then nibbled on her neck. She turned around it was Lucifer in his white suit. He had a dozen dark purple roses in his hand.

"These are for you my love." Lucifer said he laid the roses on the bed and hugged her. He then let go and sat down on the bed patting beside himself to let her know to sit down.

"I can not let you go" Lucifer said as he watched her tears stream down her face.

He smiled "It is not to hurt you. It is my sin that will not let myself let you go but I have to give you back to Gabriel. "

"How can that work?" Lisa asked

"Well since you asked you have a gift actually several. Your one gift is you can separate your soul or being into other parts or entities it is usually used for fighting but I used it for this purpose. I separated you into two parts and took the other part and threw it in a cage and named it Loralie. You are Lisa since you liked that name so much." Lucifer said taking his hand and rubbing her face. She cried more

"Howwww could you do that!" She cried

"Aww sweetie you need to quit fooling yourself and realize you enjoyed being with me too. It is kinda of your fault if you had been a cold hearted person I would have just gutted you or put you in a cage. You showed me compassion. No one or well not too many show me compassion. " Lucifer said smelling her hair. He loved the smell of her. he wanted her. Hell was lonely even with all the countless Demons he could make into beautiful women it was this one angel who he knew he should not have he wanted.

"I will never love you or want you like you want me." she said pushing him away. He smiled and laughed

"It was because the minute you passed out you separated like you wanted to be with me but you didn't. Your body was there but not your mind. You made it easy for me. Unless you have a miracle. "Then Lucifer laughed at that last part he had said "Lets be real God has be absent lately with everything. The poor Winchesters needed him sooo many times and he was not there." He sighed

"I have to get back now I think Gabriel and Death ohh and my bro Michael are on their way down. You sleep now." Lucifer said snapping his fingers. Lisa fell right to sleep.

Picking it up where the last part left off

"I WANT HER NOW LUCIFER" Gabriel demanded

Lucifer laughed "Take her , Take Loralie. I do not want her." Lucifer said he was telling the truth. He had Lisa which was the part of the angel he wanted.

Michael and Death said nothing just looking around both sensed there was something amiss with this whole thing. They could not put their fingers on it.

Gabriel went up to the cage. Lucifer laughed and lowered it while Thad screamed get me out. Lucifer released the door to Loralie's cage. Gabriel picked her seemingly lifeless spirit up. Her black wings tattered. He carried her to Michael and Death who looked at her vaguely both not paying attention worried no one would get out of there.

Lucifer did something surprising though and released Thad's cage too. "Go ahead and take him. I have no use for him. Punish him he deserves it." Lucifer said

Thad stumbled out of the cage. Almost tripping on his wings. He walked to Michael who took a firm grip on him.

"So are we done?" Lucifer asked

"Seems to me like we are" Gabriel said and snapped his fingers and they all disappear back to the mansion.

Sam and Dean had set up shop in the mansion. They might as well right. Free food free cable and pool table.

Dean was eating pie with his feet up on the sofa when he saw Gabriel pop in with Loralie in his arms. Sam looked up. He saw Lisa/Loralie. He was used to her calling her Lisa. So now he thought of her as that name. Lily never fit her. Even Loralie which was her angel creation name it did not fit her like Lisa. Sam looked down. He felt sad she had to deal with Lucifer and his wicked ways. Gabriel carried her up the stairs and laid her down gently on the bed.

Death popped in the bedroom. He checked all the windows and locked them all. He was glad he had preserved her body. He went to work and put the tattered soul back into the human body. He would let her heal on Earth in this body before taking her back and putting her as a reaper again. And he was not even sure she was up to that task anymore. He knew something was not right. Something was missing he could tell from the moment he laid his hands on her now. He put the soul in the body he had kept fresh.

Gabriel looked tired was he made Gabriel lay down on the couch.

"Gabriel I am not sure what is wrong but there is something not right. I am chaining her to this bed. I do not trust Lucifer. " Death said then turned around "You need to have one of you watching her the whole time. Keep an eye on her. I have to do a few things. I will be back in a few days when I figure things out. " Death said

Gabriel sat down beside her and snuggled to her. She had been through so much. He loved her how was he going to give her up? For now he had her back and she was in his arms. He kissed her forehead. She could be out for days.

Gabriel was exhausted he had to get some sleep he just fell asleep there. And kept waking up kissing her. She was in a deep sleep all angels went into a deep sleep to heal. She would be better in a few days. Then she would wake up and he would just go back with her and what live happily ever after. He did not want to think about it. He laid his head on her chest and fell asleep.

Michael took Thad back to Heaven. He turned him into the council and the whole time Thad was whining and complaining how he got ripped off by Lucifer they had had a deal. He was pretty much saying how Lucifer had fallen in love with Loralie and it made him not keep his end of the bargain.

Michael said "Ok Thad I'll bite what do you think you know that I might want to know?" Michael's patience was wore out for Thad. How could he betray Gabriel like that. He admitted Loralie was beautiful but he would never betray any of his brothers for another.

"I think you might want to go ask Lucifer?" Thad said spitting on him and laughing hysterically. Michael knew then that whatever Thad had known Lucifer had made it to where they would never get it out of him. Thad was broken and would never come back. He was not to be trusted but Michael did know that there was something wrong at the exchange. Lucifer let everything go too easily it was not his brother's style not to fight and just give up. He would pop in on Earth but first he had to go see father.

He went into the office that was father's there sitting down across from Chuck/God was Death. They were having tea and cookies.

"Care to join us Michael?" Death asked

Michael sat down.

God sighed "My son you know that I can not give you two the answers . I have to let you find them out but it is not right. " Michael was used to his father answering his questions before he asked them. Death was not.

"I need to know can there be something done? and will we have to go back down to hell to do it?" Death asked

"Something can always be done. I am thinking I might just let after everything is said and done. Gabriel and Lisa can be together. " God said

"Her name is Loralie " Death corrected him

"No she choose her name from Earth it is Lisa. That is all I can say. Be careful. Michael you might want to go down and help him. " Chuck went back to drinking his tea.

Death nodded like he understood Michael was smart he figured he would know what his father was saying when the time came. Death might clue him in. So far however the only one Death really talked to was his father.

Loralie woke up to Gabriel laying on her and realized she was chained. She struggled to get free she felt so weird. And dirty like she had not bathed. She woke up Gabriel

"Hey sleep head GET UP AND LET ME BATHE!" Loralie screamed.

Gabriel rolled off the bed because this did not sound like his sweet angel. She was looking at him wide eyed and looked like she was mad.

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and said "Ok sweetie I will help you bathe." Gabriel approached her and she looked at him like a tiger about to strike. He backed away then and Michael appeared .

"Hey bro." Michael said "I was told to come help you by Death he has a few more errands before he gets back. Why don't we go talk in the next room?"

"uuuuum boys can I please get a shower. I mean I do not mind if you both have to watch but I want to be clean. I was just in hell and this body needs a bath or shower what do you say boys?" She said lifting her eyebrow while talking

Gabriel approached her and Michael helped him with the chains they let her go into the bathroom to relive herself then they watched her as she undressed Michael turned his head and Gabriel watch her. Gabriel dried her off as she came out.. he could not help himself even though he sensed something not right he reached out and kissed her shoulder and as dried her.

"Now can I get dressed by myself. " She asked

Gabriel nodded "No I have to put you back in chains sorry sweetie it is for your protection." Gabriel said

Michael took her and placed her back in chains. She went willingly because after Gabriel had said that she started shedding tears. He almost did not want to chain her back up. But Michael knew something about her was not right.

Gabriel went in to give her a kiss. She whispered in his ear "Do not come back in here I do not want to see you again. " She then got a evil look on her face. When he pulled back and looked at her.

"Do you mean that ?" Gabriel asked

"Yes you will not let me go. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN!" She screamed and then spit on him.

"You do not mean that you are still suffering from being in hell." Gabriel said.

"Let yourself believe that. " Then she pulled her legs apart and took her hands and slid her nightgown to show her revealing panties. "You want me but I had Lucifer and he rocked my world." Then she licked her lips and blow him a kiss and turned to Michael who was shocked and blew him a kiss.

"Maybe he did turn you evil. " Gabriel said wiping off her spit.

He then got Sam to come in and take care of her. Gabriel's heart was hurting he had lost her and he was not sure what to do. Michael patted his brother's back as Gabriel sobbed

"This is all my fault " Gabriel said

"No brother it is Lucifer's and Thad's." Michael said

"She is not acting like herself" Gabriel said pointing at the door.

"Well possessed people or angels rarely do. Plus unlike you and me she is able to be influenced like that. us originals can not be." Michael said.

Michael made Gabriel leave from by the bedroom they went downstairs where Dean had his feet up.

They were talking while they thought Dean was sleeping. He was just listening and ok sleeping but he kind of heard their conversation.

Sammy went in to the room. She was on the bed crying

"Are you ok?" Sam asked

She sniffled and told him "Gabriel is acting like it was my fault Sam. I told him I was in love with someone else. I have been through the ringer Sam. I just need time. I just want to go back to doing what I need to do." She said when he sat down on the bed

"What is that?" Sam said . She batted her eyelashes at him. God help him he still had a thing for her. He got closer and patted her on the back. She through herself into his arms. Sam held her tight and she started licking his ears.

He then said "whoa I thought you and Gabriel were together?"

"Sam I can not stop thinking of you how I want you. " She said nibbling his ears and pawing at him pulling up his shirt taking it off. He let her because he wanted to believe everything she was saying. He started taking off her clothes and she let him kiss his way down. He had soo many times fantasied of being with her. He licked down to her nipples which got hard with his touch he nibbled and sucked them until she was moaning his name.

She had sound proofed the room knowing that they would come in if they heard stuff. She then was taking her hand and raking them down his back as he slowly inched his way to her core.

He worked his powerful hands and fingers into her, and licked and sucked her clit until she moaned she wanted him now. She even with the chains pulled off his pants and sank on to his cock and started slowly go up and down taking her time. He was enjoying this and when he was almost there he Moaned out her name "oooohhh my Lisa"

She got so mad and slapped him just as he came but the door slammed open and Gabriel, Michael and Dean came in seeing Loralie on top of Sammy.

"MY NAME IS NOT LISA!" She screamed.

Gabriel and Michael had been talking about how funny Loralie had been acting and then Dean woke right up and said "Hey you guys are letting my little brother be in there with her when she might be dangerous?"

They all hopped up and ran towards the bedroom they heard Loralie screaming her name was not Lisa! They ran in to see Loralie hitting Sammy and sammy looking mystafied at what he had done he pushed her off and she stained against the chains not even worried that she was naked or that Gabriel had caught her with another man.

"You seduced me" Sam said getting dressed. They were all alittle shocked

"No I gave you what you wanted." Loralie said looking at Gabriel and Michael with no shame then saying "Anyone else want a turn. I have a pretty good body."

Dean was mad because he knew that that was not Lisa. Then Michael got what his father said and asked Loralie "So who are you?"

"I am Loralie." She said and smiled

Gabriel shook his head still not getting it. Michael got it and realized that Lisa was another piece.

"Ok Everyone this is Loralie she is the other half of the angel. Some of us have special powers. Loralie was her original name when she came to Earth she liked Lisa. She wanted to be known as Lisa. Something bad happened to her and she could not deal with it. She broke in half. We got the Bad half. She is not a demon but we do need to control her and have us not want to kill her. She is not herself." Michael said. looking at Sam "I know Lisa would hate herself if she knew what this half did forgive her. "

"At this moment I do not know what that was. I would just assume forget it. I will forgive my friend Lisa when she comes back. " Sam said He felt like he had lost his friend all over again.

Dean looked at all of them and shook his head. Gabriel and Michael held her down while Sam put some holy water on her. She was looking at him funny "I am not possessed guys. I just do not have my whole soul. The other half does not let me do all the wanton things i want to do. " She said

"Ok where is your other half?" Death asked popping in as they were holding her down

She laughed "You know old man. My other half Lisa is in Hell. " She said and he placed his hand on her head and she fell into a deep sleep.

He looked up at Gabriel and Michael and said "Let's go boys off to hell."

Dean said "ok wait a minute we are not staying here with psycho chick who likes sex. I want to go and get my rocks off somewhere else. I need a drink."

"Ok Dean I figured as much and Sam make sure you go with him. I have two of my biggest reapers standing guard should she wake up. Go to the library boys. You might find some good looking women." Death said taking Gabriel and Michael and pulling them down to Hell with him.

Dean had had too much fricking angels. He was sick. He wanted to cuddle to his favorite librarian. And he was sure Sam would feel the same.

He went into the library and found a new curvy dark haired beauty at the desk. There was another really pretty lady behind her smiling. She had dark hair but it was short and in a pixie. She gave this incredible smile at Sam who smiled back. Poor Sammy had a rough day. He got seduce by his crush who was the evil half of an angel. Yep sex is still sex in his book.

He turned back around as he came up to her after the gentleman in front of him got done bitching about the movie sucking so bad and complaining even thought it was late he should not have to pay for it. The Dark hair lady was patient and told him it was out of her hands. The guy paid but was still bitching as he left Dean went up and looked the pretty lady in the eyes.

"Hi ." He looked down to see her name which was Molli but he also got a good look at her cleavage which was awesome in his book.

"uuummm sir I am up her not down there" Molli said Kourt laughed and kept checking in books.

"Umm sorry yes do you know what happened to two young ladies that worked here a day or so ago?" Dean asked

"Yeah I fired them. They were slacking at their duties and real demons with my books." Molli said he noticed she had a white streak going down her hair it looked cool. He forgot their names and was embarrassed. He had a feeling this lady who he never saw before did not like his sort of friends.

"Sir if you wait a little bit i will explain a few things." Molli said in a patient tone. what could she say she was reaper and she knew if he knew she was a reaper. He might kill her. he was a hunter. No he was Dean Fricking Winchester and she knew that tall strapping man behind him was Sam. Molli had seen her best friend Kourt eyeing up that man. They had been best friend since they started reaping together. That was at least 300 hundred years ago. Molli was lucky Death for this assignment gave her and Kourtney their memories back. They had lived while since the beginning.

Molli had been with the archangel Thaddeus and Kourtney had been with Michael. Thaddeus was a jerk he was in love with Loralie who was at the middle of this. She and Loralie had met. Loralie was so mad at Thaddeus. She apologized to Molli back then though because she loved Gabriel. She also was just a nice angel. Molli had never wanted that drama. Kourt had loved Michael who loved her back but in the end all had to become reapers. Plus it had been so long ago. She had never felt that way about Thaddeus he sucked as an angel. Ohh don't get her wrong Thad was drop dead gorgeous but she had always liked feeling with looks.

They were to help Dean and Sam forget about things. They had taken human forms. She liked this body. She almost took a body that was Loralie's body's assistant but Thad had killed her. This one was good. She had to off the demons (Yep demons who seduced Sam and Dean and were trying to get info to take back to Lucifer or was it Crowley.)

She got done and Her and Kourt found Sam at the research table in the back of the library.

"Hey boys." Molli said Dean look up and saw Molli had on a nice short skirt. Her white tops was hugging her and man she filled it out good. Her friend Kourt was a pretty girl who had on a knee length skirt with a dark blue button down shirt. They both were good looking girls with curve and made the other two look like dogs. he could not put his finger on it but they both glowed and well he had to ask

"Ok where are the other girls?" Dean asked

"Do you really want to know Dean?" Molli said sounding like he would not like it.

Sam sighed "You two are" but before he got the words out Kourt kissed him so as to shut him up good thing they were in a section no one goes in. It was the top section and high up.

"Wow you are a good kisser" Sam said smiling forgetting his worries. He loved her pixie cut it made her neck look longer. He knew they were reapers as soon as he saw them but was not positive until the look in Molli's eyes when they asked about the other girls for the life of him he could not remember their names.

They all decided it was for the best to go somewhere more private.

Kourt said "I know just the place."

They walked to their cars. Molli and Kourt had shared a ride in Kourt's mini Copper which was a pretty Red. Sam was laughing "Really a Mini Copper. " Sam said

"Yeah get in I will show you what this baby can do with the right driver. " Kourt said

Sam looked at Dean who said "Go ahead I will follow in Baby."

"Who's Baby?" Molli asked

Sam laughed And got into Kourt's car.

"Baby is my pretty girl. Aren't sweetie?" Dean patting the car.

Molli raised her eyebrow "Really it is the car?" She said

"What she is pretty right?" Dean asked Molli

"Yes it is a pretty car." Molli said having a feeling she needed to be nice to the car.

Dean whispered something to the car and gave her one nice rub abd got in.

He looked over at Molli and said "What?"

She just laughed

"I love this car. It is a classic." Dean said

They followed Kourt to a diner that usually was real quiet it catered to their kind. They pulled in a few minutes after as they were pulling in Sam was getting out laughing.

"I take you guys are getting along just fine?" Molli said smiling at Kourt

"Yes Molli we are getting along. Sam here loves to read and does most of the research for Dean and Sam's work" Kourt said "Plus we are still laughing about Baby"

"Hey now that is not right." Dean said and patted Baby "She did not mean it girl"

Molli, Sam and Kourt laughed so hard their sides were hurting as they walked in got a booth and were handed menus.

"I love the food here and it is like it went back in time. When they actually cared about the food and the customers." Molli said opening her menu

"Plus the burgers are so good and I love the milkshakes." Kourt said

"A woman after my own heart" Dean said he look across the table at Kourt and smiled "but my boy here loves salads"

"Yes Dean every once and a while I will however eat certain things." Sam said looking at the menu

"Sorry Sam there is no salads on the menu. I am sure Jay can hook you up with one if you really want one." Molli said smiling

"Sam looked up at Molli "Nah them burgers smell good I will probably have one of those."

Waitress came over . She was blonde chewing gum and bouncy. Her name tag said Didi.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked

Molli said "Burger shake and fries."

Kourt said "Same"

Dean said "Same with pie"

Sam said "Same"

Waitress looked up and said "K"

They started talking but mid way about 10 minutes in the waitress came back with their food and everything was right.

"Wait I am pretty sure I did not specify what shake I wanted?" Dean said

Molli and Kourt laugh

Sam shakes his head "Really Dean. They are reapers and this is a supernatural cafe. They read minds here." Sam said

"Wait ok" Dean said having so many questions

Molli laughed "look Dean the girls Sam and you were banging we ganked because they were demons. We are reapers but we just found out we are archangels just like Loralie or I guess Lisa now. I had a archangel name and so did Kourt here. We hated them and changed them like Loralie did. We are here to help Sam and you. "

"Wow I guess that explains alot." Dean said taking a bite of his burger that was so good he went "MMMMMMMMM"

Kourt laughed as Sam looked at her more closely "But you do not look like a reaper" Sam said

"Did Lisa?" Kourt asked taking a bite of her burger.

Sam sighed "No she did not. I am coming to terms with all the stuff that has happened." Sam said

Kourt finished her bite and patted Sam's hand "Us Reaper/archangel have an weird affect on humans." Kourt said She had felt his seriousness. Sam had a crush on the human vessel and the evil half took advantage of it. Kourt could see everything. She felt bad for everyone involved even her follow angels. She knew after she had her memory back she wanted to go see Michael. She even knew that she would see him again being around Sam and Dean.

Molli was lucky she hated Thad. Molli looked up and made eye contact with Kourt and patted her hand. "We will get through this.

"This must be weird for you guys finding out all that because when Lisa told me everything she was overwhelmed." Sam said turning to Kourt. Kourt seemed to feel like Sam knew what she was going through.

They ate and talked. Molli and Kourt explained how Crowley was still mad at Dean and sent demons after Sam and him to seduce them and get info. They were pretty sure it was Crowley because Lucifer was pretty occupied.

They left and went to a park to walk around. Dean walked Molli to the bridge and they sat. They watched Kourt and Sam laugh .

"So happy he is laughing" Dean said "He was a wreck"

"Yeah some of us have a talent to help humans forget." Molli said "She needs to forget Michael too"

"Wait Her and Michael" Dean asked "Really"

"Yep" Molli said

"Who was yours?" Dean said

"Well mine was Thad" Molli said

"What a douche bag" Dean said

"So you know him huh?" Molli said

"Not really he sucked with what I know of him" Dean said "Did you love him?"

"No I felt cheated I wanted a choice." Molli said

"So do you like being human because you are really pretty." Dean said leaning into her

"Why Dean are you hitting on me?" Molli said laughing and batting her eyelashes.

"Why yes I am" Dean said reaching for her and kissing her. Molli responded with kissing him back she felt her whole body light up. That had never happened with Thad. He was a cold fish anyway. They had had sex but it was meaningless. She had thought them being soul mates would make everything great it did not. She was never to question but she remembered what happened and the whole Thad/Gabriel/Loralie thing poor Loralie and Gabriel had to give up their love for the fact no one thought it was safe because Thad should have been put down with Lucifer. Now thank goodness he was in jail.

They kissed and it was incredible. They walked back to the car and acted like teenagers. Sam and Kourt must have known what they were doing because they were no where to be found.

They got in the car and started making out. She straddled him he kissed her more and her tongue touched his he swore he saw stars. He was afraid though he still had the mark what if they got involved and he hurt her. He liked her even though they just meet.

He stopped thinking of it when Molli took his shirt above his head and pulled it off she then licked her way down to his nipples and bite them lightly.

"Now Molli you keep doing that I am not responsible for what I might do." Dean said but he could feel if he did not stop her now it would be too late he would just take her.

Molli felt it too and did not want to stop it was like they had known each other forever. She went lower and pulled off his pants. Dean raised his eyebrows "ok if you insist"

He kicked back and left her put her mouth around his member . She sucked it like a lollipop and he was seeing stars when she came up now Molli I do not have protection. Let me give you what you gave me ." Dean said

"But you did not finish" Molli said

"It is ok I want to give you joy. " He said and pulled her clothes off

Dean then licked and sucked her breasts she was seeing planets and stars and all kinds of stuff. He then traveled down to her core where he lick and savored ever bit. Taking his taking his time and making her moan his name. She had came at least 8 times. They fogged up the windows by the time he was done. She looked down at him "Well" Molli said

"No Molli I want to go all the way another time for some reason I picture it different. I want us to maybe get to know each other first." Dean said feeling funny but he wanted more.

"You are wonderful Dean Winchester." Molli said as she got back on her clothes and then they just talked. They stepped outside the car to cool off .

"So you guys have fun or what?" Sam and Kourt asked together

Molli blushed Dean said "Really you spied on us?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hell Angel Part 4

Pairings Gabriel and Lisa, Molli and Dean, Kourt and Sam

Rated Mature

Hell

Death , Gabriel and Michael traveled to hell to get Lisa. They knew the road would not be easy. Even though they were all super beings. Lucifer controlled everything down here. They landed in his throne room again. The black haired women were still on each sides of his throne and they were naked. and sitting crying.

"Don't Michael." Death said "Leave them alone. They are doomed and always will be. They also will try to trick us. "

Michael being compassionate like he was went up to them anyway. And asked "Are you two alright?"

Death just shook his head and asked Gabriel "Does he ever listen?"

"Nope" Gabriel said looking around there were doors all around the room. Lucifer was not going to make this easy.

Michael knelt down they looked up at him and hissed "What do you want?"

"I need to know if you know where a angel named Lisa is being kept?" Michael asked with that they sat up and pointed to a door.

"We want you to get her out of here . He does not want us anymore." They said in unison like they had to talk together to talk.

"ok" Michael said and looked at Death and Gabriel and said "See it never hurts to ask."

They went through the door which lead them into a garden full of snakes. The garden had deadly plants everywhere and waterfalls with deadly fish in them. They just walked past them into a palace.

The palace was huge it would take them quite awhile to figure out where he was keeping her. They split up and vowed to contact each other through their minds so they could go to where they needed to be.

Gabriel checked upstairs. He had remembered Lucifer loved high places plus he followed the ice and as he started down a huge hallway with all kinds of ice sculptures he figured this was to a way to empress the ladies.

"Luci, Luci, Not only do you take my woman but you are wooing her too?" Gabriel said out loud and whistled to see if anyone would whistle back.

He went towards the door that was iced over. Either Lucifer was in there or Lisa was. Maybe he should tell the boys. He told them through his mind and got both there. Death decided he would take the door that was iced. Michael would take the right door and Gabriel the left.

Michael found a harem full of women and started going towards the middle so he could get to that room so he could meet Death and help.

Death went through the middle door he found another door he went through it and saw another throne room with hellhounds with three heads. Lucifer was lounging on one of the thrones.

"Hello old man. I was wondering when you and the wonder twins would appear." Lucifer said looking up from what he was reading.

"Well you knew you tricked us and that was not nice." Death said

"Hey is it my fault Gabriel did not pay attention to the lady when she said her name was Lisa because she liked that name. " Lucifer said shooing off the dogs who were going to try to eat Death but of course Death could kill them and Luci like his puppies.

"I guess you are right. I still have to get her back." Death said coming closer.

"I know but you know I kinda like her." Luci said and got up and poured them each a drink.

"She is Gabriel's woman you know." Death said

"Yes the whole soul mate thing." Luci said handing Death his drink. he sat back down as Death sat beside him.

"What are you doing. If you want a mate I can make you one or you have two in the other throne room." Death said

"Yes I know. I like having something that is not mine to play with. i like new toys. " He said whining but laughing too.

"Seriously Lucifer we need to really come to an understanding." Death said sitting down his drink and looking at Lucifer

"Yes you are right. No matter what I did she never wanted me. She would never give herself willingly to me." Lucifer said and bowed his head

Death looked over at him was this a trick? he thought

Lucifer sighed "No I am being serious I am defeated I feel at a loss unfortunately she is broke even the good side is broke."

"What did you do you evil evil being" Death said

"I wanted her. I tried to force her to me. I tortured her. I thought I could make her see a good side." Lucifer said

he sat down his glass and he made everything freeze in the room except Death.

"Are you going to give her back" Death asked

"She is a shell she would never love me" Lucifer said

Death got up and walked toward the room on the left side he had a feeling. He had heard someone cry in that direction when he came in.

Just as Michael came through the adjoining door. He had an angel sword with him.

Lucifer got up "So bro you want a fight?" Lucifer asked but laughed and got a drink instead.

He pointed at the door that lead to the room "Go ahead and take her this time. I will not fight you. She is broken. I thought I could make her love me." Luci sat down and bowed his head.

Michael gave a weird look at Death who gave a nod and they opened the door to find Gabriel and Lisa.

15 Minutes before that

Gabriel had gone through the left door to see Lisa laying he thought she was sleeping on a huge bed. He went closer. She was iced in the bed. He pulled away alot of ice and snow. He then took her into his arms. She was cold. Her hair had turned white. Her eyes were ice blue they used to be a pretty golden color.

He kissed her cold lips. She was not responding to him or anything. He held her and then picked her up. He knew archangels do not die unless stabbed. he looked for stab marks. He had got away from his brother by tricking him was this a trick?

He was about to carry her to the middle room when Death and Michael came in.

They looked and wasted no time . They all popped back to Earth and the mansion.

On Earth they had been gone for 6 months

They popped into the mansion to find Molli, Kourt, Dean and Sam eating pizza. Gabriel ran up the stairs to the room where the other piece of Lisa was. Loralie looked up. She was still in chains and Gabriel put down Lisa on the bed with her.

Molli and Kourt ran upstairs too. Castiel and Michael just snapped their fingers and were in the bedroom. Dean and Sam continued to eat pizza. Death picked up and slice and walked upstairs himself.

"Was that Lisa?" Sam asked

"I think so." Dean said

"She looked dead." Sam said

"Yep" Dean said

The boys were explained to by Molli and Kourt that time in hell went slow. Lucifer would or could just make them stay as long or little as he wanted.

The boys drank their beers. They usually only came once a day. They had Castiel staying with Loralie now. She and He had become close just he did not fall for her ways. Castiel only loved Meg. And she stayed there too sometimes just not today. They had knew that Death , Michael and Gabriel were coming back. Chuck had come down to tell Castiel that he needed to be ready.

The boys usually stayed with Molli and Kourt they shared a house on the beachside. It was 5 miles from Lisa's house.

Molli and Dean had gotten involved. They were taking it slow though. And it had become serious. Molli understood the ramification of the mark and knew that Dean wanted to be careful.

Kourt on the other hand had fallen deeply in love and so had Sam. He had realized all of the other ladies that had been in his life were nothing compared to Kourt. They however had just been friends. And were taking it slow to but things were starting to get serious and now there would be a really weird thing because the boys were in the middle of this angel thing again.

Molli and Kourt would eventually later explain that with them being archangels it would be hard to get out of the angel thing.

"Why would they have to go up there anyway?" Dean asked not wanting his girl in the middle of this.

He looked over at Sam who just sighed and said "Molli and Kourt explained all of this to you and me earlier." Sam said drinking his beer it was going to be along night.

Gabriel held Lisa and did not want to let her go. Molli just came over looking down at her sister angel. Kourt stood by while Molli told Castiel to get a book that was on the bar nearby.

Kourt laughed because Molli was always a take charge kinda angel. It just was her way. Castiel had gotten used to her in the six months that he knew her. He handed her the book.

Death looked at her and smiled "You always were my two best healing reapers. I bet you even know the spell don't you? Well I will still need to do the binding of the souls to the human body. " He looked over at Loralie "Well get ready to have Lisa back in that body."

"She might go crazy when in this body and what did he do to her?" Loralie asked

Molli looked at Loralie just shhhh her. She was sick of this side of Lisa. She had a feeling she would never like her evil side either. It was just that she knew this was going to be tricky enough without a half wit interfering. She took all the ingredients her and Kourt had gathered in the last few months. Death had prepared her and Kourt well for this.

Death came over after all was prepared by Molli and had all the angel there form a circle and they held hands and touched Death as he put the two spirits back together and in to the one body.

They all looked down to see that Lisa was back and getting color back. Thank god they did not have to put up with Loralie anymore she got on Molli and Kourt's last nerve.

Lisa's eyes fluttered and opened her eyes were gold again. Gabriel walked up and sat by her.

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked

"I am I think who are you?" Lisa said looking at him

Gabriel looked at Death who pulled him up and took him to the side.

"This is going to be a process. She has to heal. Whatever she suffered through Lucifer she has to heal. her memory will return. Probably soon she will heal herself. You have to give it time. I am going to have to let her stay in this body until she heals completely. Then we will talk. She will probably go back. I know Molli is staying here. I might just have Kourt stay here too. Gabriel will you stay or are you done with this." Death asked

"I am committed to see this through." Gabriel said staring over at Lisa who smiled at Molli because she remembered her.

"See she remembers Molli. Soon she will remember you." Death said. "I will check back in a little while like a month or so to see how she is doing. I have alot to fix. We were away awhile. The reaper I left in charge probably needs a break. " Death said he was not sure how this was going to turn out. He shook his head. He then took Molli and Kourt to the side and whispered in their ears directions to what needed to be watched for. He then waved and left.

Molli went up to Lisa and asked "What do you remember?"

"I am a reaper and got stuck in a body of a rockstar. I remember you from work. I used to say hi to you and Kourt when I was going to the office. I just do remember anything more but bits are coming back." Lisa said and then asked "Who is he?" She pointed to Gabriel who came over and sat down and took her hand

Molli Nudged Gabriel but he would not budge he was being stubborn. She had met him briefly a long time ago and she knew what the boys thought of him. They were mixed up now. They said at first they had thought he was a Trickster then he just got annoying then he saved them , now they knew him from hanging with him and they started to kind of like him a person to hang with.

Lisa looked at Molli confused "You were like a legend why would you want or be concerned how I was. i am just a reaper?" Lisa asked him

Molli was shaking her head at him and about to kick him when Kourt stepped in as Gabriel was about to talk "He saved you honey. Him and Michael. They came and got you. You now have to stay here with us until you are better. Gabriel is just an archangel. He is concerned about you." Kourt said and pulled up Gabriel where Molli and her pulled him out of the room. They told everyone Lisa needed to rest.

Gabriel walked like a fallen man down the stairs as Molli and Kourt pushed him into the living room with Dean and Sam.

"Are you nuts?" Molli yelled but had already sound proofed the room Lisa was in.

"That is my woman up there I love her." Gabriel said

"Ok but she has been put through hell by Luci. He did lord knows what to her and you want to jog her memory right now. She will shut down again and then become dormant. Do you want that?" Kourt asked she loved Sam now and having Lisa back was weird but now she knew that lady was the one she knew and like before. The other one seduced Sam and was bad. She saw the hurt and pain in Gabriel's eyes. She looked up to see Michael who smiled at her. She sighed that was another thing she had to deal with.

"Gabriel you have to let her know you from scratch . She will remember. We are hoping she does not remember the Hell part. He gave her a wall for now. until she heals. Angels are strong enough to heal from that but right now she is not. If we go too fast she will just let go. Then Death will let her be a full on Reboreaper. Her soul will be twisted. " Molli explained. She had only seen it happen a few times. It was always Lucifer. He was a twisted Angel. She shuttered to think what Lisa endured

"So I have to take it slow." Gabriel said

"You look tired sleep. " Molli said pointing to a room downstairs.

He walked to the room and shut the door.

"He is a mess" Sam said as Kourt sat down beside him. Michael was trying to get her attention but Molli just took Michael to the kitchen and sat him down "Look with this whole mess you need to give her time." Molli said

"Ok I just wanted to tell her I remember and it was up to her." Michael said

"You know it is weird your vessel being John Winchester younger." Molli said

"Yeah I like this vessel very strong." Michael said

"I know how about come back in a month" Molli said

Michael said "No problem. I know she likes Earth but I love Heaven this plane of existence to me is weird." Michael said

"Yeah well you never had to be a reaper." Molli said Michael smiled and hugged Molli then he left.

Molli walked out of the kitchen. This was going to be a weird month. She looked at Dean who smiled back up at her.

"Hey babe I see a movie we have not seen and I will order more pizza since castiel ate it all. " Dean said and smiled

Dean knew how to fix everything. They cuddled and watched movies. Now this was heaven is what Kourt and Molli thought as they watched movies and cuddled to Sam and Dean.


End file.
